


Les innombrables mots

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Books, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Librarians, Mostly Gen, a bit of femslash, books are love, i'll be forever sorry Scieszka didn't have a bigger role in the manga, now with a little more femslash, obscure canon characters - Freeform, scieszka is so adorkable, what can i say i love Scieszka, write write write
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de ficlets & drabbles sur Scieszka ; gen et un peu de pairings.<br/>1ère vignette : À propos de sa mère ; Même si la mort fait partie de la vie, ça fait mal quand même. 2ème: Avec Maria ; Que de boulot ! 3ème: Maria encore ; Le début du bonheur ? 4ème : Un livre culte. 5ème : Toutes les histoires du monde. 6ème : Aimer ce qu'on est obligé de faire. 7ème : Sa place dans le monde. 8ème : L'angoisse de la page blanche. 9ème : Maria/Scieszka, Voyage. 10ème : Les livres et leur histoire. 11ème : La limite est atteinte ! 12ème : Scieszka/Fokker, Par hasard... 13ème : Maria/Scieszka, déni. 14ème : Un incroyable talent. 15ème : On raconte que... 16ème : Gracia/Scieszka, Consolation. <br/>17ème : Tant à lire. <br/>18ème : Enfermée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maman ; L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princesses et geeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389040) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Two for tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376140) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elle était vieille et bien malade, la mère de Scieszka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Scieszka et sa mère  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#18, « l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Avertissement :** death fic  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des poignées

Tous les hôpitaux ont cette odeur de désinfectant, à laquelle il faut bien s'habituer. Elle lui colle à la mémoire, lui rappelant ce jour d'hiver où elle a compris que sa mère ne quitterait plus l'hôpital.  
L'été, les fenêtres ouvertes sur le soleil et le vent mettent un peu de vie dans les chambres… L'hiver, il y a cette nuance de renfermé, les vêtements des visiteurs rendus humides par la neige, l'odeur du chauffage aussi.  
Il fallait bien que tout ça se finisse encore un jour d'hiver aussi lugubre que le premier.

Elle était vieille et bien malade, sa mère. Ça faisait des années maintenant qu'elle la veillait, qu'elle regardait les médecins faire leur possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Il fallait bien que tout s'achève un jour.  
Un autre jour d'hiver, toujours le même hôpital, toujours la même odeur.  
Elle ne retint ni les noms ni les visages des soignants qui l'accompagnèrent ce jour-là, seulement l'ambiance de l'endroit.

Par la suite, chaque fois qu'elle repensa à elle, c'est cette odeur qui s'imposait. Il en fallut, du temps, pour que s'apaise la douleur de la séparation, pour qu'elle arrive à rassembler des souvenirs plus anciens, des souvenirs heureux, l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque des grands-parents ou le parfum que sa mère portait quand elle-même était enfant…


	2. Maria et des livres ; Perdus/précieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rareté fait l'importance ; oui mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Perdus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Maria Ross, Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen/très léger fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#48, « perdu, pour devenir précieux »  
>  **Continuité :** fin de la 1ère série, non spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 220

Des rapports, des rapports, toujours des rapports, des procès-verbaux, des listes de noms… fichue administration ! il y avait tellement plus intéressant, pourtant, dans cette bibliothèque immense. Mais non, l’armée veut d’abord et surtout récupérer ce qu’elle avait stocké là par facilité.

Toutes ces paperasses, ils n’en ont peut-être pas réellement besoin. Mais qu’elles aient disparu une fois leur a rappelé leur existence ; les avoir crues perdues et avoir tout juste trouvé un moyen de les récupérer après ça, leur fait se jeter dessus. Comme si elles risquaient de se perdre à jamais s’ils ne remettaient pas la main dessus à l’instant même.  
Elle ne peut pas les blâmer. Certains de ces papiers étaient réellement importants, et qui ne paniquerait pas face à la destruction de si grandes archives ?

Enfin, c’est dommage quand même, qu’ils ne mettent pas le même empressement à lui demander de recréer des livres disparus, des mémoires de recherches, des atlas, des comptes-rendus de voyage, des histoires romancées, enfin, ces livres qui vous transportent ailleurs…

Le jour où elle fait part de ce regret au lieutenant Ross, Maria a ce sourire : « On pourrait faire exprès d’égarer les exemplaires qui sont rangés ailleurs, et peut-être qu’alors, les bibliothécaires insisteraient pour que tu leur en refasses une copie ? »


	3. Maria(/Denny ?) ; Aussi proche que maintenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début du bonheur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si elles pouvaient rester ainsi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Scieszka - > Maria, Denny/Maria  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#50, « aussi proche que maintenant » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** vaguement fin de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 165

Le sous-lieutenant Ross passe souvent, en général accompagnée du sergent Brosch, les deux chargés de piles de dossiers à lui faire lire, histoire qu’elle les mémorise, « sait-on jamais ». Elle est devenue un livre vivant, une banque de données ambulante, mais ça lui est égal.

Parce que de temps en temps, aux heures de ses pauses, Maria passe aussi seule, et lui laisse des romans pour la divertir en cachette. Elles parlent un peu de ce qu’elle a lu et qui lui a plu, des frères Elric et de Winry. Pas des hommes, ou plus depuis que Maria a rougi et refusé de répondre quand Scieszka a voulu savoir si elle et Denny étaient « proches ».

On peut dire qu’elles sont amies. Qu’elles sont heureuses de passer du temps ensemble. Et que ça n’ira sans doute jamais plus loin. Mais apparemment, ça leur convient ainsi.  
Pour Scieszka, si elles pouvaient rester pour toujours aussi proches que maintenant, ça serait le début du bonheur.


	4. En attendant le trouver LE bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il existe quelque part un livre écrit comme exprès pour elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En attendant de trouver le bon, tous les autres feront l'affaire !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « culte » pour 31_jours (o7 mars '12)  
>  **Prompt :** une fille pour la veille de la Journée de la Femme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Scieszka a lu et mémorisé des quantités astronomiques de livres, sur les sujets les variés, depuis le classique le plus culte jusqu'aux traités scientifiques les plus abscons et les bluettes les plus insipides. Elle lit de tout, sans se poser avant d'être arrivée au bout la question de si elle aime ou pas. Elle attend toujours trouver _quelque chose_ au fil des pages.  
Certains l'ont ravie, d'autres déçue.  
Quant à avoir un livre culte parmi tant ? Si on lui posait la question, elle serait bien en peine pour répondre. Oh oui, il y en a qu'elle a aimés bien plus que d'autres, et qu'elle relit souvent bien volontiers. Mais celui qui éclipsera tout le reste... non, elle cherche encore. Et pour ce faire, elle élargit toujours le champ des possibles : car avoir aimé tel genre plus que tel autre ne veut pas dire que _le_ livre en fera obligatoirement partie.


	5. Toutes les histoires du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur histoire n'aura jamais de fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes les histoires du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Scieszka(/les livres)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « l’histoire sans fin » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (1er décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 260

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Scieszka a toujours été avide de lecture ; il lui faut toujours plus de livres nouveaux à lire, même si quand l’un lui plaît particulièrement, elle aime le relire régulièrement. Sa vie se compose d’une longue suite d’histoires, sans fin. Chaque livre individuel est un chapitre de sa grande histoire à elle ; Le Livre est son grand amour. Quel que soit le livre, elle le lira d’un bout à l’autre, elle lit tout ce qu’elle trouve.

Ce qu’il y a de beau et de terrible à la fois dans sa quête c’est qu’elle n’aura jamais fini de lire tous les livres disponibles : il en existe déjà tant, et tant de nouveau s’écrivent ! Elle aura toujours de quoi faire et ne tombera jamais à cours.   
Malgré toute la volonté qu’elle y met, même en vivant un siècle, leur histoire ne se terminera pas quand elle sera arrivée au bout de tous les livres du monde, mais seulement le jour où elle sera devenue incapable de lire elle-même, rendue aveugle ou paralysée, et insensible pour qu’elle ne puisse même pas pratiquer le Braille, et sourde pour que d’autres ne puissent plus lui faire la lecture non plus. Et quand bien même cela devrait arriver, elle espère qu’alors elle aura encore toute sa mémoire et pourra relire en esprit les histoires engrangées dans sa jeunesse. Encore et encore, jusqu’à la fin, elle pourra toujours se faire défiler une histoire à sa guise.  
Et vivrait-elle une éternité, elle ne se lasserait jamais de relire ses passages préférés.


	6. Travail et passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des livres, encore des livres, toujours des livres... sans jamais s'en lasser ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aimer ce qu’on est obligé de faire…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** le titre est emprunté à une citation d’Aldous Huxley dans _Brave New World_  
>  **Prompt :** « Tu me regardes, mais je me demande si tu me vois. » d’après Benebu  
> pour la case n°17 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Scieszka (été ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis qu’elle a été engagée par l’Armée pour sauvegarder leurs données, Scieszka n’a plus l’occasion de lire par plaisir. Aux heures de bureau, on lui fait recréer les comptes-rendus qu’elle avait lus autrefois et qui ont été détruits ; ensuite, on lui fait avaler de nouveaux dossiers pour qu’elle les mémorise, au cas où, on ne sait jamais...

Lire comme une possédée est devenu son travail ; au début, c’était un rêve qui se réalisait. Maintenant, à force, elle trouve que les livres qu’elle ouvre donnent l’air de lui reprocher de ne pas aller à leur découverte de son plein gré.


	7. À sa place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un coup de pouce pour trouver la place qui lui convient le mieux au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À sa place  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Scieszka (sa mère)  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _FMA_ proposé par Azalée_Calypso (et Heera_ookami) ;  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

La rencontre de Scieszka avec le FullMetal Alchemist a été pour elle une bénédiction. Grâce à lui, elle a trouvé un emploi stable, où elle met vraiment à profit ses capacités particulières qu’elle avait longtemps crues inutiles, où elle n’est pas constamment soumise à la délicieuse tentation de se perdre dans la lecture comme à la Bibliothèque Centrale avant ça, où elle a tout de même assez de temps libre pour le faire à côté, et qui paie bien. Elle a pu faire transférer sa Maman dans un autre hôpital où elle est mieux soignée.

Quand elle vient la visiter en fin de semaine, et lui faire la lecture à haute voix, toutes deux sont très visiblement heureuses.

« Tu as l’air en pleine forme. Ça fait plaisir à voir.  
\- Mais toi aussi. Tu as trouvée la place qui te convenait. Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. »


	8. L'angoisse de la page blanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un amour infini parfois ça peut peser très lourd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’angoisse de la page blanche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#36, « Dans et sans en blanc » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Devant elle, une page blanche. Une page à remplir. En elle, le souvenir des mots. Ils se bousculent pour sortir, il faut les dompter pour les aligner soigneusement sur le papier blanc. Si elle va trop vite, elle va perdre le fil de sa pensée. Elle a cette immense page blanche à réécrire et les mots dansent sous la plume.

Il y a tant, tant, tant à faire. la page blanche est un océan qui avale ses mots aussi vite qu’elle les trace. Elle n’est jamais finie. Il y a tant de mots à écrire, tant de pages à refaire ! La page blanche se démultiplie, s’agrandit démesurément.  
Le monde n’est plus qu’une immense page blanche qu’il faut qu’elle remplisse. Son esprit n’est plus qu’un réservoir de mots en désordre, qui veulent tous être écrits à la fois. Les pages dans sa mémoire s’affrontent et se mélangent, les mots se mêlent et ne veulent plus rien dire.  
Mais elle continue à écrire, il le faut, elle le doit. La page blanche n’est jamais satisfaite, elle en redemande toujours. Et après elle, il y en aura encore une, et encore une autre. Tout aussi interminables, à n’en pas douter. Elle part à la dérive sur une mer de pages blanches, la page où elle écrit un radeau au milieu de la perdition des mots.

Ce qu’elle trace sur le papier, elle ne le comprend plus, mais tant pis, il faut qu’elle écrive tout ce dont elle se souvient, même si elle n’y entend rien. Il faut qu’elle remplisse cette page vide, vide, vide.  
Cette tâche l’engloutit entièrement. Elle ne peut plus faire que ça.  
Si elle ne remplit pas cette page blanche de mots, la feuille de papier va continuer à grandir. Les dossiers en retard s’accumulent. les pages blanches qui attendent qu’elle les écrive l’entourent, la pressent. La mer devient houleuse, les piles menacent de la submerger.

Pages sans mots, mots sans pages, tout s’embrouille. il faut qu’elle écrive, encore, plus vite, pas assez de temps pour tous les mots, lequel d’abord, quel mot, qulle page ?  
Les pages blanches la recouvrent, l’étouffent. elle se noie dans la blancheur de la page tout autour, les mots dans sa tête qui ne peuvent s’écrire brouillent sa pensée. Jusqu’à ce que tout se referme sur elle. fini. trop tard. La page blanche va gagner…

Les livres s’effondrent sur elle, l’ensevelissent. ça y est, ce qu’elle a tant redouté est arrivé, elle va mourir étouffée sous des tonnes de savoir qu’elle n’a pas encore assimilé ! et elle n’a pas fini sa page, pas fini, pas..  
Elle repousse les livres qui lui sont tombés dessus, se débat. Une nouvelle pile dégringole de son lit. Les livres tombent cette fois sur le plancher, renversés d’un coup de pied.

Elle se redresse, contemplant, effarée, le spectacle familier de sa chambre, les livres partout, sur la table de chevet et jusque sur le coin de son lit. La pénombre du petit jour.  
Où est passée la page blanche ?  
…au fond d’un rêve. D’un cauchemar.  
Rien n’était réel.  
Pourtant, elle sait qu’aujourd’hui encore, elle va devoir affronter des milliers de pages sans mot qui attendent qu’elle les recouvre, des milliers de mots sans support qui attendent qu’elle les rematérialise.

Elle soupire, découragée d’avance : _ce boulot va me rendre dingue !_


	9. Maria ; Voyages intérieurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le poème d'un corps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Voyages intérieurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Maria Ross x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** carte du tendre  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#28, "doux" pour 30_interdits  
>  **\+ Prompt :** "îles" pour shojo_addict" > (été '06)  
>  **Continuité :** post-1ère série, non spoilant en soi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

L’une rêve de voyages, sans pouvoir s’en aller, sans vraiment vouloir partir. L’autre lui raconte ceux qu’elle fait dans sa tête quand elle lit.   
Un jour, Scieszka offre à Maria de commencer le plus beau des voyages, celui qui raconte comment elle part à la découverte du corps de son aimée. Toutes deux lovées entre les draps, elle réinvente chaque mystère de ses courbes. 

« Pourquoi donc voyager ? Regarde, tu as le plus bel océan du monde dessiné sur le corps. »

Tendrement, elle lui dévoile chaque détail de la carte qu’elle lit sur elle. Elle commence par le point le plus intime, qu’elle souligne délicatement, juste pour lui montrer, sans insister. 

« Le triangle des Bermudes. Une fois passé devant, personne ne peut plus s’en échapper. Ça, tu peux me faire confiance. »

La main logée dans le nid de chaleur humide entre les cuisses remonte lentement. Un doigt effleure le creux du nombril.

« Un tourbillon où les bateaux s’échouent, parce que les sirènes les y appellent. »

Les doigts, légers comme des papillons, courent sur la peau, y faisant naître frissons et vagues de plaisir.  
Les paumes recouvrent l’arrondi des seins, retrouvant leur volume étalé sur la poitrine abandonnée. Comme les mains des sirènes en question cacheraient leur féminité aux regards défendus. Mais elle-même ne les voile que pour mieux les découvrir. 

À petits cercles, les pouces éveillent les tétons, pointe fière couronnant la douceur des seins ronds.

« Deux îles merveilleuses, conclut-elle, deux îles au trésor, des îles désertes pour s’y cacher, si nous décidions d’aller nous y échouer. »

Et quand ses lèvres sont à cours de mots, elles poursuivent leur discours directement contre la peau, léchant consciencieusement la chair délicate de cette poitrine aimée.

Maria se laisse faire et répond aux invites, transportée ailleurs sous les caresses de sa Scieszka qui se fait ainsi poétesse pour rendre hommage à sa beauté.


	10. livres ; Ce qu’ils ont à raconter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour qu'elle porte aux livres est infini, mais pas forcément partagé par tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’ils ont à raconter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#35, « Leur beauté est dans leur témoignage » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Pour l’Armée, les livres (comme tout le reste) devraient être purement fonctionnels. La jeune bibliothécaire n’est pas censée s’arrêter la reliure, au papier ou au vélin, à la police de caractères (et aucun autre lecteur non plus, en fait). Seul le contenu compte, pas l’apparence : le fond, pas la forme. Ce qu’ils ont à raconter seulement.

Et ça lui va. Elle aime avant tout la signification des mots, pas la manière dont ils sont formés. Elle est toute indiquée pour ce travail : reconstituer le contenu sans s’arrêter aux fioritures du contenant, ça ne lui pose pas de problème.  
Pourtant, se rappeler de ces mêmes fioritures « inutiles » l’aide à replacer chaque ouvrage. Elles participent de leur identité.

Et quand même, regrette-t-elle en voyant le résultat final, c’est bien tristounet ces volumes tous absolument identiques et sans vie, alignés de neuf dans leur couverture standard sur l’étagère. Sans aucun attrait physique. Il faudra faire l’effort de passer outre leur aspect rébarbatif et de les ouvrir pour voir toutes leurs différences et la beauté intérieure qu’ils recèlent. Elle sait qu’elle le ferait de toute façon, elle. Mais les autres ? quel public viendra voir ce qu’ils ont à raconter, ses livres sauvés de l’oubli ?


	11. Horreur et malheur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et s'il arrive un moment où elle ne peut plus, vraiment plus, ajouter de nouveaux livres à se bibliothèque ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Horreur et malheur, la limite est atteinte !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Dès qu’il est question de BL, les arguments de Walker ne font plus le poids."  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le poids des livres sur les étagères menace de les faire effondrer. Même les piles démarrées au sol et dressées le long des montants ne suffisent plus à les consolider. Pour l’instant, la masse des pages suffit à absorber les vibrations quand on ouvre ou referme une porte, ça n’est pas ça qui fera tout écrouler.

Mais le point critique est atteint : ôter un livre d’une étagère en modifierait l’équilibre et conduirait à son effondrement sur elle-même, puis sur sa voisine du dessous, et par réaction en chaîne de toute la bibliothèque.

Horreur : il est temps de faire du tri...


	12. Envy, Fokker/Scieszka - Par hasard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy n'avait rien prévu de tout ça, ça n'apportera rien ni de bien ni de mal, mais peut-être...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par hasard…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** capitaine Fokker, Scieszka, Envy  
>  **Genre :** random  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones pour les personnages et leur histoire, et j’ai piqué une idée derrière ce plot à Amélie Poulain ; je ne cherche à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect d’aucun.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#28, « Tour de passe-passe et coup du sort » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : à replacer dans le chapitre 34 (tome 9) – vous savez quoi ? depuis que j’ai écrit cette ficlet je crois bien que je shippe Scieszka/Fokker  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 321

Quelque chose d’étrange se trame secrètement au QG Centre, de bien moins grave que toutes les magouilles politiques en cours, mais au charme bizarre.

Le hasard a sa part là-dedans, mais n’explique pas tout.

Pourquoi Envy a-t-il choisi précisément l’apparence de Fokker ? Parce qu’il fait correctement son boulot, qu’il a soigneusement observé le fonctionnement du service, son pigeon, ses supérieurs et ses habitudes avant de passer à l’attaque.  
Maintenant pourquoi précisément à ce moment-là, Fokker est-il passé ? He ben, on ne contrôle pas toujours exactement tout... c’est là que le jeu du hasard, du destin, appelez ça comme vous voudrez, commence.  
(Remarquez qu’il a quand même bien minuté son coup, même avec les variables du comportement humain et de leurs déplacements pas toujours prévisibles, pas toujours exactement fidèles aux ordres, parfois dictés par leurs propres initiatives ou pour assouvir leurs propres besoins.)

L’imprévu dans tout ça ? Scieszka n’a pas compris ce qui arrivait là juste sous ses yeux. Évidemment, comment pourrait-elle se douter..?  
Elle a remarqué l’étrange comportement de Fokker pour sûr, sans pour autant interpréter sa double apparition, mais s’en est trouvée intriguée pour le moins. Elle apprécie l’amabilité qu’il lui a témoignée lors de son premier passage et sa politesse lors du deuxième, en tout cas.

Elle passe ensuite la journée à l’observer à la dérobée. Et Fokker finit par remarquer ses regards en coin.  
Ça, Envy ne le saura jamais, et quand bien même, il ne s’en soucierait pas beaucoup.  
(Quoique, si quelqu’un venait à lui dire qu’à cause de son passage, par hasard, ces deux-là s’imaginent chacun que l’autre a eu le coup de foudre pour lui... si, ça le ferait peut-être rire : les bêtises inventées par les humains l’amusent toujours.)

Dans la catégorie des dommages collatéraux créés par ses activités, en voilà un de sacrément insolite : si ça se trouve, il a peut-être aidé au commencement d’une histoire d’amour !


	13. Maria/Scieszka - Quelques phases préliminaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria n'a pas voulu accepter tout de suite ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelques phases préliminaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maria Ross/Scieskza  
>  **Genre :** déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « colère » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA/Femslash February!  
>  **Avertissement :** homophobie internalisée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Maria déteste sa situation. Elle se met en colère contre le monde entier. Contre ses connards de collègues qui se sont longtemps moqués d’elle, sa coupe garçonnière pragmatique, sa carrière ambitieuse, son manque de vie sentimentale, et qui brandissaient _le mot_ comme une insulte. Contre elle-même, d’avoir si longtemps ignoré puis nié sa véritable nature, et de leur donner raison aujourd’hui. Et contre _l’objet_ soi même.

Scieszka regarde ce rejet avec des yeux bien tristes, n’ose plus répéter que ça n’a rien de mal, et fait mine de se retirer.  
Aussitôt, Maria en prend honte et sa colère retombe.


	14. la bibliothécaire de Central - Incroyable !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des capacités époustouflantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Incroyable !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** la bibliothécaire de Central -> Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Faramineux » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Notes :** j’ai une tendresse qui frise le ridicule envers les personnages du décor - en l’occurrence ici la bibliothécaire black qui conseille à Ed et Al d’aller trouver Scieszka ~~à qui je dois bien inventer un prénom~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Glory est toujours impressionnée par l’amour immodéré que Scieszka porte aux livres. Pour travailler en bibliothèque, il en faut, bien sûr, et aucune d’elle n’en manque. Il faut aussi un sens de l’organisation et du contact avec le lecteur et ça Scieszka n’en fait pas tellement preuve. Mais sa dévotion compense largement. Sa capacité à s’intéresser tout et n’importe quoi, sa vitesse de lecture et sa mémoire en matière d’écrit sont proprement faramineuses. Ça force l’admiration. Et un peu la jalousie aussi. De n’avoir pas les mêmes, et qu’elles soient consacrées uniquement aux livres et pas à dautres personnes autour...


	15. la demoiselle des téléphones - Rumeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On a vu la fille des archives embrasser une standardiste dans un coin !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle court elle court la rumeur...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** la standardiste de Central/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** presque gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Flagrant délit » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Note :** j'ai déjà dit que je voulais un amour démesuré à ce personnage affreusement secondaire, hein ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est terrible comme les bruits de couloir se propagent dans cette caserne, pire que dans un lycée ! On raconte que, de source sûre, on a vu la fille des archives embrasser une standardiste dans un coin. Si si !   
Tant que leurs supérieurs ne les ont pas directement vues et qu’on ne peut pas prouver qu’une liaison interfère avec leur travail, tout ce qu’elles risquent ce sont quelques sifflets d’encouragement.

Ça n’est même pas vrai ! Elles partageaient un secret militaire dangereux et préfèrent ne pas nier. Mais maintenant que la proposition se fait toute seule… pourquoi pas, en se cachant mieux ?


	16. Gracia & Scieszka - Lâcher prise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec force et avec fragilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'espace pour lâcher prise  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Gracia Hughes(/Maes) & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Fragile » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série, plutôt dans le 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis la mort de son mari, Gracia fait tout pour se montrer forte. Pour continuer à vivre sans lui, pour élever sa fille du mieux qu’elle peut sa montrer de faiblesse, sans se laisser envahir par une tristesse pourtant bien légitime.   
Vivant ou mort, Gracia aime Maes comme elle n’a aimé et n’aimera aucun homme. Sa disparition la laisse brisée. La présence d’Elysia qui dépend absolument d’elle la force à continuer, mais chaque jour qui passe, elle se demande comment elle va tenir.

Heureusement qu’il y a Scieszka, qui lui apporte un soutien nouveau et lui autorise cette fragilité secrète.


	17. Tant et tant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben oui, ça fait beaucoup de livres, à la longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant et tant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « collection » pour 31_jours > (o3 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Don’t Forget!  
>  **Note :** je parie que j’ai des amis qui se reconnaîtront là-dedans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Scieszka accumule les livres depuis qu’elle sait lire, et elle a appris à lire très jeune, alors ça fait longtemps. Il y a tous ceux qu’elle a lus, et elle lit vite, plus tous ceux qu’elle compte lire, alors ça en fait beaucoup. 

Il y a ceux qu’on lui a offerts, ceux qu’on lui a prêtés et qu’elle a un mal fou à rendre, et tous ceux qu’elle achète, neufs ou de seconde main, et ceux qu’elle sauve de manière compulsive quand elle en voit abandonnés parfois. Tout livre, même le plus mal écrit qui soit, mérite sa chance d’être lu ! Et tout livre qu’elle a lu, qu’elle l’ait vraiment aimé ou non, et bien qu’elle le garde dans sa formidable mémoire, elle pourra être tentée un jour, elle ne sait pas quand, de vouloir le relire et voir ce qu’une autre lecture plus tard dans un nouvel état d’esprit pourrait lui apporter de différent. Elle ne peut donc pas s’en débarrasser comme ça. Elle le regretterait trop ensuite !

Et puis en plus de la valeur sentimentale inestimable qu’elle leur porte, il y a toujours leur valeur marchande. Certains sont des éditions limitées, luxueuses et coûteuses. Certains sont des rescapés d’une mise au pilon qu’on a jugés indigne mais qui sont devenus très rares. Qui sait quel autre amateur un jour aura envie de les récupérer et quel prix il serait prêt à mettre dans une copie ? En plus, au prix que ça coûte neuf, un nouveau livre, il serait sot de se voiler la face : ça pourrait bien être utile d’en vendre un pour en acheter d’autres, un jour. Même si ça lui déchirera le cœur de s’en séparer…

Enfin. Ça ne sera pas demain la veille non plus ! et c’est ainsi qu’ils s’accumulent…


	18. Enfermée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences d’une désertion face à une cour martiale ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Enfermée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non, je ne crois pas, répondit L presque tristement."  
> d’après sur un Arbre à Drabbles (novembre ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post series/AR/incompatible avec _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tristement, Scieszka repose son livre. Elle devrait être reconnaissante qu’on l’autorise à en lire un. Et d’en avoir tellement de dans la tête dont elle puisse se souvenir à loisir… mais elle n’y arrive pas. Rien ne remplace la sensation de tenir pour de vrai le livre entre ses mains, d’en tourner les pages, d’en sentir l’odeur.  
Être enfermée ici n’est pas si grave. Mais c’est terrible de n’avoir qu’une seule et même histoire à relire chaque jour, et même pas une très bonne.

Mais quand Winry l’a kidnappée, on l’a accusée de désertion, et maintenant, elle paie les conséquences.


End file.
